home together with love
by redcat5
Summary: after many months of dating with Ronnie Ann, Lincoln is ready to move in but is he really ready, their love is tested even further (sequel to Lincoln romantic night, rated m for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It's been 4 months since Ronnie Ann has moved back to Royal Woods and ever since she and Lincoln had their first Time together. Now they have a great challenge to their love and their friendship.

Ronnie Ann just woke up in her small house on the edge of town in her purple underwear. She take it off and take a shower for 5 minutes. She use a towel to dry herself off. Then drop the towel on the bathroom floor, and head to the kitchen naked to get some breakfast. And while she was eating cereal, Lincoln show up to the kitchen. Then Ronnie Ann spit out the cereal in a comical fashion and she said.

"how did you get in here". Then Lincoln said. "You give me a spare key so I can water your plants while your at work, you know you don't have to be embarrass We've had sex 12 times since you've move back" then Ronnie Ann said "oh yeah it's just we started dating and I'm not use for you to see me naked, wait what are you doing here" then Lincoln rub his head in embarrassment an said " Mom and Dad Kick me out" then Ronnie Ann said "Why did you do something wrong" then Lincoln said " No Mom said I need to move out of the house, so I can I stay here" then Ronnie Ann said " of course but don't be creepy like you just did, okay" then Lincoln said " oh I never been Creepy" then Ronnie Ann said " oh really" then Lincoln smiled nervously and Said "okay I never be that Creepy again" then Ronnie Ann Said " I got to get dress we have class at 9" then Lincoln said "my book bag is at my car, I'll drive you there" then Ronnie Ann said "aww your cute when you try to be a gentlemen"

later at school Lincoln and Ronnie Ann meet up with Clyde and Clyde said " oh hey guys what's up" then Lincoln and Ronnie Ann look at each other and Lincoln said " huh we got something to tell you"

then at the school break room Lincoln told the Clyde the good news, then Clyde said "oh your on the love train" both Lincoln and Ronnie Ann blush and Ronnie Ann said " listen keep it to yourself" then Clyde said "why" then Lincoln said " it just we want to tell everyone at the right time, I Haven told my parents that me and Ronnie Ann are a couple". Then Clyde said " but your parents like Ronnie Ann" then Lincoln said " they do but they might get upset that me and Ronnie Ann had sex" then Clyde said " oh that might be a problem, your parents might explode" then Ronnie Ann said " we'll tell them that Lincoln moving to my place tonight so be better be ready for what happens" then Clyde said " Well good luck

later at the loud house. Lincoln and Ronnie Ann knock at the door and Rita answer it. Then Rita said "oh hi Ronnie Ann how are doing" then Ronnie Ann said " hi Mrs loud can we talk to you" then Rita said " so you've found a place for Lincoln" then Lincoln said "well that's what where here to talk about". At the living room Rita bought some coffee and she said "so you've found a place to call your own Lincoln" then Lincoln rub his neck and said " well yes. Mom I,ve move in with Ronnie Ann". Then Rita said "wait you two did you..." then Ronnie Ann said "yes I understand if your mad" then Rita said "well I would be if you did it as teenagers but your adults and you know better. You did use protection right". Then Lincoln said " every time" .then Rita said " well thats fine i'm not mad but let's keep this from your father for now. Lincoln you better be a gentlemen when your living with her understand" then Lincoln said "Crystal clear Mom"

later at Lincoln and Ronnie Ann new home. Ronnie Ann is helping Lincoln move his stuff and when they were finish unpacking Lincoln said " so do we share a bed or do we get separate rooms". Then Ronnie Ann said " we don't have enough room but my bed is too small so you will be sleeping on the couch until I order a bigger mattress" then Lincoln said well a couch is more comfortable then my bed in my old room" then Ronnie Ann Ponder a little bit and said " hey Lincoln do you think this is going to change anything in our relationship". Then Lincoln said "hopefully for the better" then Ronnie Ann Smile a little bit.

So the first day of Lincoln and Ronnie Ann being not just soul mates but room mates, things might start find but there is always the next day


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ronnie Ann woke up from her bed and head to the shower she rinse off her naked body with soap and water. then she got dress then she head to the living room where Lincoln is sleeping on the couch. Then Ronnie Ann said "Wake up lame-o class starts in 30 minutes" then Lincoln woke up and he then snap his back into place then Lincoln said " how long do I have to sleep on the couch" then Ronnie Ann said " the mattress will come here tomorrow morning" then Lincoln said "man this couch is lumpy where did you get it" then Ronnie Ann said " Bobby give it to me when I've moved out"

Then Ronnie Ann made eggs and Pancakes and serve it to herself and Lincoln then Lincoln said " So far so good" he said nervously. Then Ronnie Ann Said " Lincoln there no need to be awkward we're living together and sleeping with each other" then Lincoln said " I know it's just I'm use to a big noisy house but just us together in this small house with just one bedroom and barely any room to read comics in my underwear"" then Ronnie Ann said "you still do that" then Lincoln said "why I saw you naked yesterday". Then Ronnie Ann said "I see your point"

later at at the community college Lincoln and Ronnie Ann just finish their classes then Ronnie Ann said "I have to get to work so I'll give you the keys to the house but don't leave the house until I come back the new mattress is on it's way today" then Lincoln Said "oh come on what's the worst that can happen" then Ronnie Ann said "don't said that or it can happen"

later at Lincoln and Ronnie Ann's House Lincoln is wait for the new mattress but he heard the doorbell and Lincoln answer it and he see two guys at the front door. Then one of the two guys said "delivery" then Lincoln said " oh you must be the guys with the new mattress, so where is it" then one of the two guys said "huh it's in the truck why don't you help us get it in your pad" then Lincoln said "all right" then Lincoln step outside but the two guys lock themselves in the house.

"oh no your not the delivery men" said Lincoln as he pound the door. Then the two thieves started to take random stuff all over the living room. Lincoln was pounding the door as he scream "get out of my house right now" then after a few minutes of pounding the door Lincoln thought he can get though the window, he try to open it but it's lock and Lincoln grab a rock and said to himself "Ronnie Ann is so gonna kill me" but before he try to break the window a police car drive by and the cops told Lincoln to freeze.

Later at the Loud Kitchen the name of Lynn Sr new restaurant Ronnie Ann was making a Pizza. Ronnie Ann keeled the dough and spin it while her cell phone ring making her drop the pizza. Then Lynn Sr said "Ronnie Ann" then Ronnie Ann said "sorry" then she look at the Caller I.D and it said Police and she Quickly answer "hello" she said. After listening to the what the police said, Ronnie Ann yell "What" then she disconnect and said to Lynn Sr. "I have to get home a couple of crooks try to rob my house"

15 minutes later Ronnie Ann drove to her house and she see the cops talking to Lincoln. Then she said " Lincoln whats going on" then the police officer said "this young man try to break into your house" then Lincoln said "no I live here I was trying to stop two guys from stealing your stuff" then Ronnie Ann puff up with anger and she said "okay how did those two guys get in my house" then Lincoln laugh nervously and said "i thought their were the ones delivering the mattress" then a couple of delivery men with a mattress came and said " yeah we've got a delivery for king size mattress for a Ronnie Ann" 

then after the whole mess is clean up Ronnie Ann was putting the mattress in their room. Then Lincoln said "so I'm sleeping on the couch again tonight" then Ronnie Ann quickly turn and said "Lincoln you've shrew up this time the neighbors might say things behind my back and more impotently you made me lose my trust in you" then Lincoln said "sorry Ronnie Ann" then Ronnie Ann said "i don't care if you sleep on the bed or the couch but I'm not talking to you"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Lincoln was sleeping on his new bed with Ronnie Ann. Lincoln try to get Ronnie Ann to get turn on but Ronnie Ann was too mad at Lincoln for the earlier mess up with the two robbers.

Then Lincoln said "come on Ronnie Ann why won't you forgive me". Then Ronnie Ann said. " just drop it I stop being mad when I'm ready" then Lincoln went back to sleep.

Later at community college Lincoln and Clyde were having lunch. Then Clyde Said "so she still mad right". Then Lincoln said. " I don't know what to if I don't fix this soon I might lose her forever and she might kick me out" then Clyde said. "well can you ask Lori for help". Then Lincoln said. " That's a good idea. She help me last time she can help me again

later at home Lincoln call Lori. Lori pick up the phone and talk to Lincoln "hey Linc what's up" she said. "then Lincoln said "Lori I'll did something stupid and Ronnie Ann was so mad at me she stop talking, what should I do". Then Lori said. "oh my sweet naive little brother. All couples fight from time to time, it doesn't matter who they are". Then Lincoln said "really". Then Lori said. " yes Really, one time Bobby though my new dress was old clothes and he donated it thinking I don't need it anymore, I was so mad he sleep on the sofa for a week, but I can't stay mad at my sweet idiot. If you and Ronnie Ann are meant to be she will forgive you".

Then Lincoln hang up. And he sigh. Then Ronnie Ann walk in and said. "Lincoln I'm sorry I was mad, I know your not the only person to made that mistake, and their was no permanent damage so I hope you will forgive me". Then Lincoln said. " no it's my fault I should of know better". Then Ronnie Ann got a sly smile on her face and she kiss him passionately. Then Lincoln blush and Said. "so were going to have sex". Then Ronnie Ann said. "what do you think lame-o"

then they head to their bedroom and make out on the new mattress. They kiss so much they needed a few seconds to breath. Then Ronnie Ann took of her shirt and her bra. And then Lincoln grip on of her breast. Then Ronnie Ann playfully shack her pants off and then after Lincoln took off his clothes he slowly pull off his girlfriend panties. Then Lincoln put on a condom on his manhood and stick it inside Ronnie Ann womanhood. Lincoln keep banging and banging with each time they both drown with pleasure until they both came and then collapse on the bed.

Later at midnight. They both woke up and they both share a shower together. Then they walk to the kitchen all natural and they both grab a soda.

Then Lincoln said. "so things are okay". Then Ronnie Ann said. "well I've dated jerks that did worst thing then what you did". Then Lincoln said " wait What!" then Ronnie Ann laugh and said . "gotcha loser" then Lincoln laugh and said to her. " my sweet little Bully".


End file.
